In presently known catalytic processes for the conversion of methanol to gasoline boiling range components, it has been found that a great tendency exists to produce primarily high boiling liquid hydrocarbons, the major portion of which are found to exist as C.sub.6 + materials comprising relatively high boiling aromatics and including durene quite often in an undesirable amount. Durene, for example, is an undesired high boiling aromatic which will crystallize out at low temperatures thus forming a solid film on heat exchanger tubes and process lines, often breaking up into a sludge which will plug lines through which it is passed. Thus the volatility profile of aromatics so formed and used as blending stocks is shifted to the upper or high boiling end of the gasoline boiling range. This undesired balance emphasizes the need for lighter high octane components comprising C.sub.5 /C.sub.6 olefins and isoparaffins to provide front end volatility and octane in the gasoline product.
The present invention is concerned with the conversion of the lower alcohols to gasoline boiling components of particularly desired volatility and octane rating throughout the gasoline boiling range.